As Intended
by JiraiyaSennin
Summary: Kakashi had made up his mind. The sexual escapades with Naruto had to end. He was firm in his decision, but after one strange encounter, why did he start to feel like he was developing feelings for the boy? Rated M for a reason. Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Kakashi decided that the sexual encounters with Naruto had to stop. He was firm in his decision, but why does he all of sudden feel like he maybe, just may be falling in love with Naruto?

**A/N:** This is an idea that hit me a couple of days ago. Please read and review! Rated Mature for sexual situations. Very non-desciptive in this first chapter, but the scenes are played out in much greater details in chapters to come.

**As Intended**

_**Kakashi's POV**_

My languid lifestyle didn't suit many people, but it seemed perfect to me. I was never really one for social outings and was perfectly content with staying home for hours on end with nothing more to amuse me than a good 'Icha Icha' novel. Surely it would seem drab to anyone looking in from outside, but then, I probably wouldn't bother with it if it were any higher profile.

Gently, I cleared a few loose strands of silver hair that were annoyingly obstructing my view. Jiraiya-san's newest addition to his novel line didn't even have time to be properly stocked at the market before I viciously kidnapped a copy. Damn, that Jiriaya sure had a way with words. Similar to a schoolgirl reading her best friend's diary, I silenty giggled as my low eyes scanned every single letter on the page. I read each page at a sloth's pace. Realistically, I could finish the book within the confines of about an hour-two, tops, but where was the fun in that? The bold printed letters on each page molded themselves into vivid, erotic scenes that I replayed over and over again in my head. There was nothing that could distract me from my novel reverie-well, almost nothing.

My interest was sparked as a familiar chakra became evident. Slowly, the chakra approached until stopping just short of my front door. There were 3 rough knocks like always. Gracefully, I walked to the door, my thumb serving as a temporary bookmark. As I opened the door, I was not surprised to see none other than Naruto on the other side. He truly didn't need to speak, and yet...

"I _need_ to come in." His bright blue eyes never wandered from my own. His cheeks were flushed. I remained emotionless as I stepped aside and allowed the boy to walk inside. From here, the routine was the same as it always was. As he walked to my bedroom, I lazily watched as he began to remove his shirt. I could practically smell the lust that was dripping from him. Like all the times previous, I took a detour to the bathroom. My entire mindset switched. The erotic scenes from the book I had previously been involved with were about to be become real, in a sense.

I cannot recall how long these sexual escapades with Naruto had been going on. The very first encounter was nothing short of a rush of carnal desires, passion, and lust that just culminated into something that I never thought would happen. From that one time, the only time Naruto would visit my home was to fill those same sexual cravings. Despite the heaviness of the situation, I was always there to oblige him.

From the bathroom, I could literally sense the desire he was emanating and for some reason, it excied me more than normal; I was ready. Our encounters were strictly sexual. We were not sensual in the least bit. By the time that I reached my room, I was met with a blusing Naruto, on all fours and without one single item of clothing. The bare body before me drove me forward. His vibrant eyes were glazed over and half-lidded. I wasted no time. I never assisted in the prepping. In the short time that I was in the bathroom, like always, Naruto was expected to have "prepared himself" for what was to come shortly after.

"Go..." He panted-the bastard. Selfishly, I pushed myself into him until I was fully hilted. I sharply bit my lip to stifle any noise that would have resulted from the sensation. The strict, non-sensual nature of our encounters showed. Neither Naruto nor I would ever make a noise, whether from pleasure or pain. I pulled back only to thrust forward twice as fast and thus a pace was set. Naruto's hands clenched my sheets tightly, but he never made a sound. I never knew if I was hurting him, but it was something that neither of us bothered with. Minutes past and I continued to rock the small body in front of me. A layer of sweat was forming on the both of us. Hair stuck to my forehead, but I never slowed down. My hands found his small waist and I grabbed hold to gain more leverage. My bed creaked with each pump. Even if I wanted to open them, my eyes remained shut. The sensations that were assaulting me made it nearly impossible to stay silent, yet the only sound in the room from either of us was panting. My fingers dug deeper into him to the point that I was sure I'd break the skin. I didn't think it possible to go faster, but as I felt my climax quickly approaching, this limit was tested. I swear, Naruto literally had to brace himself to prevent being forced off of the bed. An orgasm absolutely ripped through me. I managed to pull out of Naruto before spurting an intangible amount of times; covering both the boy who brought me to such a fate and the bed that served as our platform.

Deeply, I sighed and stood. I dutifully wiped the sweat from my brow.

"Here you go." I said as I tossed a clean towel to the boy gathering his clothes. I made my way back to the bathroom to shower; it was also my time to reflect. As the hot water cascaded over me, I began to think. These encounters with Naruto were really getting to me. In the beginning, I shrugged off the nagging feeling I always got after we were done, but lately, it was getting harder and harder to shake. I had to stop it. This was not helping either of us in the long run. Sure, we'd satisfy our desires for a brief moment, but I couldn't help but feel like we were harming ourselves down the line. I had my resolve. I'd break the news to Naruto the next time that I saw him. These sexual adventures had to stop. My decision was made, but deep down I knew it would be easier said than done. As warm water became cold, I was given the unofficial signal to get out.

I toweled off as I walked back to my bedroom. After we were done and as I was showering,like always, Naruto would clean himself up, dress, and rid my bed of the dirty sheets. By the time I was done with my shower, he'd assuredly be gone and on his way back to his house like he always was.

Knowing this, I was more than shocked to see the boy peacefully sleeping on the same bed I had left him in. The dirty sheets were in the corner, and he was fully dressed, but I never thought I'd still see him there. I pondered sleeping on my couch, but my heavy eyes had other ideas. Slowly, I walked up to the slumbering Naruto. My fingers brushed a few golden tufts away from his angelic face-wait, what? I quickly banished the stray thought from my head, and yet still found myself unconsiously tracing the gentle lines on his cheeks. I'd seen Naruto a million and one times, but for some reason, I couldn't shake the feeling that rose from within me. Forcing myself to focus once more, I laid down on the other side of the bed and gave him space.

I soaked up his image for a couple minutes before I finally found myself joining him in slumber.

At some indiscernable time, I awoke. There was pressure against me. It took near to ten or so seconds before I realized the situation. Somehow, Naruto had shifted to my side of the bed.I may have been able to blame it on the fact that some people just move around as they sleep, but this situation was a bit more complex. He had completely shifted sides. As I dosed initially, he was facing away from me, but now, he was snuggled against me, head against my chest. For some reason, this position felt oddly natural. It never occurred to me that he could possibly be awake, but I barely detected an audible "Goodnight" from the boy beneath me. His head crooned upwards and my skin went ablaze as he softly kissed my neck, not aware that I was as alert as he was. As he rested his head once more on my chest, I was sure that he could feel my heart beat begin to race. A blush stuck to my cheeks and I felt as though I could burn the boy under me with how hot my skin had become. I can't remember for certain, but I think I fell back to sleep with a smile.

In the morning, Naruto was gone. I awoke and immediately felt a sense of emptiness; it was so weird. My mind wandered to what happened the previous night and I remembered it so vividly. The strange feeling in my stomach came back once again at the mere thought of Naruto. I scolded myself because I was positive that was blushing. I was not a guy that gave a lot of thought to things, but two things racked my brain.

One, the sexual escapades with Naruto had to stop!

Two, why did I feel like I was falling in love with him?...

**A/N:** A long first chapter, I know! I had to set the premise for the story. The following chapters shouldn't be as long. And yeah, I know the sex scene was not very descriptive, but that's how I wanted the first chapter to go...the scenes will become much more vivid in later chapters though.

Please _review_ the story if you've got the time! I'm always anxious to hear what people think of my stories.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: _Thanks_ for the feedback everyone. As an aside, this is a POV story...I know it's not too common, but those are just about the only stories that I

**As Intended**

_Kakashi's POV_

I tried my best to banish the blush that was determined to adhere to my cheeks. The fact that I couldn't shake the feeling in my stomach was almost embarrassing. Waking up alone had _never_ been a problem before...before this morning. Our previous encounters were nothing more just a temporary filling to a void, so there was no reason as to why I should feel anything more, yet my arms literally felt like they were empty. My mind wandered back to the previous night. My neck burned with the lingering memories of that brief, yet absurdly satisfying kiss that Naruto had graced me with. With a smile, my slender fingers brushed the area lightly and I could swear that I caught the faint aroma of the boy as I passed my hand near my nose.

I laid there and literally thought about nothing more than Naruto. Before I knew it, a half hour had passed; I needed to get up. I needed something to clear my mind-perhaps I'd continue on the 'Icha Icha' novel that was calling my name. Surely those magical pages would once again whisk me away to another, more peaceful state of mind.

Amazingly, the book did little to help-in fact, I would almost argue that it further agitated me. Through my thorough readings of the 'Icha Icha' series, I knew that the protagonist bore no similarities to me at all, but the further into the book that I read, the more I began to assimilate us. Of course, the protagonist's love interest began to remind me more and more of a certain blond-haired, blue-eyed boy that I knew oh too well. Now, this was a problem. My books were sacred. They were my escape from the world, but now, it seemed as though they were finding their way into reality, whether I wanted them to or not. That bastard, Naruto!

The fact that an 'Icha Icha' novel couldn't bring me back to my senses was scary, but there was one guaranteed solution: training. I forced myself to dress appropriately and then promptly set off to release the demons in my head and do some training. I shut myself off from the world. I chose training grounds that I knew for certain that Naruto was not aware of. I would not risk running into the object of my torment especially after working so hard to remove the nuisance from my mind.

My training started off rather routinely, but I figured I wouldn't get far by doing any halfway. Focusing my chakra, I began.

"Sharingan!" I grunted as I lifted the leaf headband and powered up. There was only one way for me to being to master the feared eye, and that was to push my limits with it active. Sure, training without an actual body as my opponent was unconventional, but I was not swayed. For hours, I continually teetered the boundary between training and physical exhaustion. My lungs felt as though they were containers for an unbelievable fire. My vision doubled and I literally had to force my body to stay standing. I was not yet satisfied with where I was at and decided to give it one more go.

"Raikiri!" My voice cut through the air as I charged forward. The harsh light emanating from my right palm illuminated the area surrounding me. My hand darted back behind my ear, and with all the force that I had left to muster, I thrust the chakra forward. The resulting impact was truly awesome. The damage was devastating as several trees were split in two, the lucky ones were solely up-rooted.

A smirk crossed my face before I collapsed to one knee. I cursed myself for pushing myself past the threshold without someone near to aid. If an enemy chose to attack, I'd be nothing more than a sitting duck, but I couldn't help but laugh at my helplessness. Somehow, I pushed myself up and limped back home. Never before had I welcomed the sight of my plain residence than at that moment. The moon above my head showed me that it had been some time since I initially left. The chair in my front room seemed to grab hold of my body as I finally sat down to rest. My breathing finally began to steady.

Mission accomplished. I had gotten through most of the day without thinking about you-know-who. My chakra was slowly returning, but I was surely looking forward to some time to rehabilitate. I contemplated going straight to bed; I was sure that my body would thank me at that time, and then hate me in the morning.

I'm not exactly sure how I ended up so distracted, but I suddenly felt a chakra at my door. Instinctively, I sprang into defense mode and convinced myself that I would have to bluff my opponent into thinking I still had energy left. Forcefully, I pulled the door open only to meet the glimmering eyes of...

"Naruto?!"

**A/N:** Yes, I know this was a boring chapter, but I had to have filler in there somewhere to connect pieces of the story together. Do not fret though, Kakashi and Naruto are reunited in the next chapter. As always, please _review_ if you've got the time...they really keep an author focused!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Once again, I sincerely appreciate the reviews that I've gotten on the story. I especially like the longer reviews, but let it be known, I like EVERY review that I get. A one sentence review is great and more than I deserve!lol Decided to sit down and churn another chapter out. Please enjoy.

**As Intended**

_Kakashi's POV_

Suddenly the energy that was all but depleted came surging back. I was never one to be cliché in any way, but it literally felt as though ice water was running rampant through my veins. Naruto eyed me up and down and I felt as though we were the only 2 souls in the entire world. Seconds became hours as the two of us stood parallel to one another. I hungrily took in his frame and actively soaked up every single detail of him that wasn't covered by his pesky clothing. An audible gulp escaped me. It was amazing how my resolve to stray from the boy had vanished so quickly. I wanted him to come in, and I wanted him to go. My conscience told me to send him away for fear of what had happened so many times between us when we were alone.

"Naruto, if you're here for...I'm really tired, I-I..." I stammered like an absolute idiot. Not only did I refuse to speak of our actions, I couldn't even force myself to turn him down respectfully.

Naruto's eyes averted and a blush flew to his cheeks. My head became light and though my head hadn't moved, aside from a slight tilt, I felt like I was spinning in every possible direction. The blushing boy before me was so incredibly cute. Despite my thorough knowledge of our sexual encounters, Naruto's face screamed innocence. He spoke and my stomach flipped.

"N-No, I didn't come here to...for that. I was in the area and f-figured I'd...stop by..." He stuttered. I was glad that I wasn't the only one having trouble forming complete sentences.

"At this hour?" I pressed. Within seconds, I was cursing myself for opening my big mouth. Naruto seemed taken aback.

"W-Well, if you don't want to...I guess-"

"No! No, it's fine. I was-I mean, come in" My battle with words was obviously a long and arduous one. I breathed a huge sigh of relief as he accepted my invitation. He passed by me and even the scent of him made my knees weak-although that could have been attributed to my training as well. Softly closing the door to a quiet click, I took a deep breath and contemplated my next move. I had never really entertained anyone at my house, let alone the boy who was so rudely and effectively clouding my thoughts. In the span of about three long seconds, I made a plan. I was going to stay cool under this pressure and leisurely enjoy Naruto's company. It couldn't be too hard surely.

Releasing the door knob, I turned around only to see Naruto removing his jacket. It was too much. My vision blurred as I fell to one knee. The weight of my training added with the sheer force of the undressing boy before me was too much to bear. 'Damn it!'

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto's voice echoed throughout the room. I felt myself falling backwards against my will and totally accepted the fact that the hardwood floor would likely be my fate. It took a couple of seconds to come to grasp with the fact that my floor had gotten considerably softer and warmer, and then after a couple more seconds I realized that I hadn't hit the floor at all. I noted the slender arm wrapped around my waist for stability, the other against my back. There was a leg on either side of me and a presence so close that I could feel the heat radiating from it. I didn't have to turn around to know that Naruto had stopped my fall, or to know that we were both on the floor, and definitely not to note the fact that I had practically landed in his lap.

"Are you okay?!" was his question. I couldn't talk, hell, I couldn't breathe. My heart raced faster than when I was in the very midst of training. I wouldn't dare turn around to face him lest he see how flushed my cheeks had gotten. Naruto had done nothing more than stop my fall, but I couldn't shake the deeply sensual feel of the situation. Seeking to end his worries, I spoke.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just went a bit overboard when I was train-" again I was rendered speechless. I faintly shuddered as Naruto's hands fell to my shoulders. Ultra-talented fingers began to massage my sore muscles. My skin went sub-zero, and yet, every inch of skin that he touched burned so intensely. I was _not_ supposed to react like this! I melted further into his embrace, attempting to envelop myself further into him. Neither of us had spoken since he began, and the silence was absolutely perfect. I wanted this forever.

Surrendering to fatigue and to the sheer intimacy, I slowly leaned my head back until it came into contact with the body behind me. I slightly crooned my head upwards and worked up the courage to gaze at the boy who had reduced me to a pile of nothing. I was tired. I met Naruto's deep blue eyes and didn't fathom looking elsewhere. His vibrant pupils were entrancing. He was blushing harder than I was, if it were possible, yet still, neither of us spoke. I eventually fell victim to his gentle touch and dozed off, sound asleep.

I awoke the next morning in my bed and underneath my sheets. To my dismay, I woke up alone as I had done the previous morning. A quick recollection of the previous night drew one finite conclusion. I could not deny it any longer.

"So, it's love..."

**A/N**: Well, there ya go! Another chapter. I'm on a roll now. It normally takes me a while between chapters, but not for this story. *knocks on wood* I free-write every chapter, so nothing is actually planned out from the time I write the first A/N at the top of this page, to when I close the chapter and leave the second one. I'm definitely not a planner when it comes to writing...I just take an idea and run with it.  
As always, please review the story and tell me what you think. The next chapter should be coming soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hello again! I'd like to start out by saying thanks to all of my readers, you guys are truly awesome. Every review I get is great, but I'll admit, I've seen more than a couple of reviews that are excellent! And to those people I give special thanks! Please enjoy. Oh and per one of the reviews, Kakashi is not the uke in this I did kind of make it seem that way...completely an accident! Once more, enjoy, it's Friday!

**As Intended**

_Kakashi's POV_

I yawned and stretched my limbs. Sure, I woke up empty-handed, so to speak, but I felt good. Much to my dismay, I didn't remember a lot of what had happened between Naruto and I the previous night, still, I felt refreshed. I do remember swimming in those deep blue pupils and the thought of wading in those pools again made me grin.

Contrary to the day before, I didn't mind the face that thoughts of Naruto consumed me. Even as I showered, visions of the boy coddled me. It wasn't until the water had began to lose heat that I realized how much time I had wasted not showering. I swore that I could still feel Naruto's skilled fingers working my shoulders and not even the cascading water could wash the sensation away.

Quickly I dressed a left my house. I knew one thing: I had to see Naruto. Instead of being the one surprised by his presence, I was determined to switch our roles. If I knew the boy as I was sure that I did, there was one sure-fire place to find him.

In the distance I caught sight of the Ichiraku Ramen stand. I prided myself on having above average vision, but even without it, the orange outfit clashing with the dull background would have surely caught my eye. Even though I still had a bit of a walk before I reached the stand, I could hear Naruto's voice, likely asking for a second bowl, or a tenth one.

I drew closer to the stand and began to unravel. I was so caught up in my confession, I never pondered the fact that love was much better as two-sided. Angst just wasn't my thing. My stomach betrayed me as it started churning, apparently causing a rabble of butterflies to awaken. I wouldn't be swayed, nervous or not. Lazily, I reached the ramen stand and promptly sat beside the boy of both my dreams and my reality. He seemed eerily unphased by my sudden presence, but the light blush tingeing his cheeks assured me otherwise.

"How are you feeling today, sensei?" His concern was heartwarming.

"I could be worse I guess. I appreciate your...help, last night." Great-now I was blushing. He graced me with a trademark Naruto, ear-to-ear grin. Even the smile that I'd seen countless times before seemed exceptionally attractive. I thanked myself that I didn't insist on ordering food. I couldn't imagine keeping food down with the way that my stomach imitated a skilled acrobat.

After he had finished his food, Naruto promptly paid for his meal and prepared to leave. Not sure if we'd end up parting ways at that time, I reluctantly stayed attached to my stool. I watched as he turned his back to me, towards the exit and figured that he'd be on his way. To say I was a bit disappointed would not come close. I sat for about 10 more seconds and realized that he had not yet departed, as if he were waiting for me to join him. Slowly, and with a heart full of hope, I arose and accompanied the boy at the exit. We walked together.

Eventually, we came to a rather secluded part of town and retired on a nearby bench. I'm honestly not sure how long we talked as we sat there, and I definitely couldn't recall the number of conversations that we had. I'd known Naruto for quite a bit of time, and yet, I had learned more things about him at that time than I had gathered in all the times previous. The company I shared with him was probably my favorite takeaway from the encounter. We both sat forward on the bench, but being the cunning sleuth that I was, I found myself sneaking glances at the involved boy beside me. The wind played with his blond hair in ways that I could only wish I could. Mystifying, the way his brilliant blue eyes disappeared and reappeared between the fleeting golden locks.

My resolve became even stronger; Naruto had to be mine.

No sooner than I had come to the startling realization, the boy stood up. It was at that time that I realized how late it had become.

"I've had a great time with you today, Kakashi. I should be getting home." he spoke. Immediately I noted the fact that he had not added a 'sensei' to the end of my name as if our encounter today was as friends, and not just a pupil and tutor. Perhaps I was looking into it a bit too much, but my heart warmed at the thought of it nonetheless.

"Sure. I'll walk with you." I countered. I wanted to maximize my time with him and this would at least buy me a few more moments in his presence.

Side by side, we trotted in the direction of his house. At some point, I swear, fate intervened. Shinobi were always supposed to be self-aware. At all times, we were supposed to be alert and cognizant of our surroundings. Somehow, the distance between us had narrowed and I don't think either of us were going to realize this until our hands touched and it literally felt like a spark had resulted. Though the action had truly surprised me, I was even more surprised by my next move.

Instead of letting back after 'accidentally' touching, a surge of confidence washed over me and I grabbed Naruto's soft hand. The thought of him rejecting the offer never plagued my thoughts, and apparently he appreciated my confidence. My heart palpitated furiously as he squeezed my hand in return and even took it a step further by lacing our fingers. I felt like his hand could not have been a more perfect fit. I was blushing and I was positive that he was as well, but we continued on until we finally met his front door. My hand seemed especially cold as our fingers finally released.

"Thanks...for walking with me." his voice was soft. It seemed that our time together was rapidly ending. I was determined. Something about Naruto and the previous couple of days had really changed me. Without giving it a second thought, I slipped a finger underneath my mask and pulled it down to my chin. My face wasn't necessarily a secret, it just so happened that very few had seen me without it. I felt like I owed it to the boy. Naruto lightly gasped. Never before had I seen a blush appear so quickly, and so heavily. His mouth dropped and it was my starting gun. I leaned forward without a word and closed in on him. At about the halfway point, I had to stop myself from smirking as the very flushed boy advanced as well. For the first time ever, my lips touched Naruto's unbelievably soft ones. There were no fireworks, and no birds sang, but damn-my head was absolutely in the clouds. I was floating yet my feet had never left the ground. His mouth was everything that I imagined it to be, and then more.

I was sure that the kiss lasted no more than 5 or so seconds, but it felt like a peaceful eternity. Slowly, and reluctantly I may add, we pulled away. I searched his cerulean eyes for an answer as they began to open. Still, no one spoke, until...

"Do you want to come in." Naruto coyly asked.

I wasn't sure of his intentions, or even my own intentions, but I didn't give it a second thought as I followed him inside.

**A/N:** There we go. Another chapter down! Hope you enjoyed! The next chapter should be up soon...at least I hope!lol As always, please review and let me know what you thought of the chapter. Enjoy your weekend!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** You all are awesome! I know I repeat it each chapter, but I truly do appreciate everyone who reads the story. I try my best to entertain readers with my words, and when people give me feedback, it's great!

Please notice the **POV change** in this chapter! You're welcome *coughAerotylcough* lol There was a review suggesting a change POVs and then another that says that I shouldn't change POVs...I'm so conflicted!haha

**As Intended**

_Naruto's POV_

I was speechless. Kakashi finally removed his mask and in such an excellent fashion. His features were striking. I always wanted to know what was hiding underneath the mask. I finally was let in on the secret, but barely had a chance to let it soak in before his lips had touched my own.

I shut the door behind me as I watched Kakashi enter. My lips were still searing after the kiss. I never knew kissing someone would feel like that. The silver-haired man was my first kiss, or at least, my first _real_ kiss-that bastard, Sasuke. As I locked the door, the only thought that ran through my head is that I wanted to experience the sensation again.

At some point, I'm guessing that Kakashi had become a mind reader, because as soon as I turned around towards him, I found myself in his strong arms. The swift action caught me off guard.

"Kaka-" I couldn't even get a full word out before his lips crushed my own, and I was perfectly okay with it. My hands reached his chest and I grabbed his shirt tightly because I was sure that my body would melt beneath him otherwise. My legs felt weak and threatened to give way at a moment's notice. As I stated before, Kakashi's perception was exceptionally high. To alleviate the quivering in my knees, his hands fell to the back of my thighs. In one fell swoop, I was up off of the ground. The sultry man pushed forward and pinned me harder against the door. My breath hitched. His dominance was thrilling. I couldn't stop the moan that shot from the back of my throat and it seemed to drive him further.

My legs wrapped around his frame snugly; I wanted to take in as much of his body as I possibly could.

As my mouth slightly fell open, I felt Kakashi's tongue roughly enter. I was the epitome of a novice when it came to kissing. The best that I could do was to imitate his motions. Shyly, my tongue slid into his awaiting mouth and it was absolutely scorching inside. I could not describe the taste, but it was everything that I thought that it would be. My head was overloaded with sensations and I struggled to focus. Our mouths separated loudly and immediately used the intermission to suck in any air that I could.

His eyes met mine briefly before he continued. He placed small, burning kisses along my cheek, past my jaw line, and ultimately landed on the bare skin of my neck. I felt his tongue lap at the exposed skin and my head shot back. Always the opportunist, Kakashi took full advantage of the open canvas I provided him with. He began a rotation of licking, nipping, and sucking my neck and I was helpless to do anything but continue to fall victim to the waves of pleasure. I was never one to make noises during our previous encounters, but a cacophony of moans and groans escaped me.

The idea apparently had hit him to finally move us. Even as my back came off of the door, and we began to walk, I could not open my eyes. I held his body closely to my own. My back hit my bed, Kakashi still connected. His hips began to grind into my own and the resulting sensation was insane. My head was clouded, but I still registered something hard prodding my inner thigh. The moan that left him was deep and drawn out. It was the first time I ever heard make any noise and it was more than enough to make my pants feel horribly restrictive. Even at a snail's pace, waves of ecstasy assaulted me. Never did I imagine that someone could make me feel as amazing as he did. I tangled my hands in his soft hair and pulled him into another heated kiss. He was reducing me to nothing. I hated to feel helpless, but the fact that I was powerless to fight the feelings he was giving me was something that I was open to. He suddenly spoke.

"Do you...want to do this?" He didn't need to elaborate. I struggled to speak as his hips continued gyrating into my groin.

I wasn't one to do a lot of over thinking, but somehow, even in the midst of such an encounter, a thought crossed my head. All of our other sexual encounters held nothing special and they didn't mean anything. Looking back, I almost wanted to erase those meaningless escapades. I felt as though we were moving on to something with substance to it. As much as my body wanted it, my head and heart were inclined to wait. I didn't want this encounter to resemble what we had done in the past.

"I want you...to just hold me for now." I requested as our eyes stayed connected. He smiled and kissed my lips once more before lifting himself from between my legs. I was still panting and still definitely in need, but I wanted to make sure that what I was feeling surpassed the realm of pure sexual encounters. Part of me also wanted assurance that Kakashi was sharing the same feelings. The concept of love was foreign to me, but if I had to guess what it would be like, I'd be fairly certain that it would definitely resemble the feelings that I had for the man with me. A man who had so aptly taught me ninjutsu could surely teach me how to love someone.

Kakashi laid behind me and wrapped an arm around my torso. A smile crossed my face as I snuggled back into him until our bodies were touching. I grabbed his hand and intertwined our fingers. Lightly, he kissed my neck and we laid there in each others company.

An undiscernable amount of time had passed before I succumbed to slumber in his warm arms.

**A/N:** Please don't be too mad! I know I stopped their encounter short of the 'prize,' but I wanted to show that what they've got now is much different from what they had before. Do not fret though, steamy scenes are on the horizon!lol And yes, this was a short chapter.

As always, please review and let me know what you thought of the chapter! Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** First things first, Kakashi's POV is back. Sorry, To DREAMER1084, I'm not sure that one POV switch really messes up a story's fluidity. I wrote a story a couple of years ago and had multiple POV changes between chapters, and sometimes even within the same chapter. I think it worked out pretty well. Nevertheless, I _do_ appreciate your review. You rock!  
All of you rock actually! Excellent reviews. :)

**As Intended**

_Kakashi's POV_

The bright light filtering through the window roused me that morning. I wasn't much of a morning person, although, I definitely did not mind at that time. With a small grin, I peered down at the blonde still cuddled with me. The slow, rhythmic breathing I witnessed assured me that he was still asleep. Amazingly, our hands had not separated. Sadly, I completed the job, untangling our fingers before sitting up on the bed. My mind went over the events that occurred the night previous.

Naruto's decision to stop us where we did was actually rather genius. I did not know the boy for his critical thinking on situations, but he always found ways to surprise me. I think it provided the both of us with closure on the opposite's feelings. Nothing could stop the progression of our other sexual encounters, short of a natural disaster. Those times...it was just hard and fast-no passion or sensuality. Now that feelings were involved, we needed something to differentiate last night from all the other nights, and stopping short of going all the way was about as variant as possible. Waiting was great, although, I'd be lying to myself if I claimed that my body didn't absolutely crave continuation.

I was rescued from my own thoughts as the boy behind me rested his head against my shoulder, now awake. His arms encircled my waist and his breathing tickled my neck.

"Good morning." He spoke, or rather, mumbled.

"Good morning, Naruto. Sleep well?" I questioned. He did not answer. He simply nuzzled my shoulder and I had my answer. The smile that resulted could not be helped. As he lifted his head, I took in the sight. His hair was strewn in ten different directions, sitting roughly above bright blue eyes that I'm sure even the outside sun envied. I noted that he had never looked cuter. For the second time since waking up, I had to release myself from his grip.

Mightily, I stretched my tense muscles and sighed heavily. I turned to the boy still sitting on his bed.

"Nice hair, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto giggled. I assumed that the bed had done quite a number on my silver locks.

"Look who's talking! It looks a lot cuter on you though." I countered. The boy blushed. Mentally, I tallied my victory, my one to his zero. Carefully, I returned my mask to its usual resting place, under the watchful eyes of the boy before me.

"If you tell anyone that you saw underneath my mask, I will kill you." I joked. I loved being able to make him laugh.

"I'm going to meet with the Hokage today. I'll see you later tonight." I saluted as I slowly began to dread the work that I'd undoubtedly be given. Naruto finally stood from his bed and walked up to me. Downtrodden, he hugged me, grabbing the back of my shirt tightly. Even though I knew that I would return to him before the day's end, I still felt like I was leaving a part of me behind. Attempting to comfort the boy, my hand stroked his back gently. Eventually his grip eased. My hand cupped his warm cheek and I pressed my lips to his. They were as soft as I remembered them and the heat that I felt the first time suddenly came rushing back.

"I shouldn't be too long." I assured him. I stole one more kiss from Naruto before departing.

Had I known that busy work would be my fate, I would have come up with some excuse to never meet up with the Hokage that day. The work was not hard, just tedious, and that was bad enough. The tasks lasted for hours. Without the thoughts of the boy waiting for me, I'm not sure that I would have made it through the day without going insane-perhaps I was being a bit dramatic. Regardless, I was basically jumping with joy once the work was done.

Anxiously, I set off towards Naruto's house. It was late and I hoped that he would still be awake to greet me. His house finally came into view and I had to stop myself from running towards it. Pacing was not my strong-suit, but I forced myself to calm. I turned the doorknob slowly and entered the house without making too much noise. Naruto was not in the front room, so I assumed he was sleeping. I quietly closed the door. As I began to rotate away from the door suddenly found myself knocked to the floor. My keen eye spotted a blur of blond hair. Before I had time to protest, I felt my mask being tugged and a pair of lips crashed against mine. I attempted to speak, but doing so only gave ample opening for a very hot and very wet tongue to greet my own. Each time I even thought of speaking, that same tongue would plunge even deeper into my mouth.

Within seconds of the ravishing, my body was scorching. Finally gathering myself, I kissed back, with greater force. The avid boy atop me reacted, lightly moaning. He slowly pulled away.

"Kakashi..." Naruto panted. His half lidded eyes locked on to my own.

"Hmm?" I mustered.

"I'm ready if you are"

**A/N:** Yep, I'll leave this chapter right there!lol I'm sure you all know what's coming in the next chapters. :) Please review the chapter and tell me what you thought. I'm always open to suggestions as well..obvious from last chapter when I added Naruto's POV when I didn't originally have intentions of doing so. I must give the people what they want! Once more, please review and enjoy your day!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** It's been a while! I was rolling smooth for a while, and then kinda trailed I figured I'd push out another chapter for you all. Also, I looked over my other chapters...and found some terrible typos! Please excuse those...I just write the chapter, read over it once, and then upload it, which is a terrible practice, but whatever!:) Please enjoy the chapter, and more importantly, enjoy your day!

_As Intended_

**Kakashi's POV**

"I'm ready if you are." Naruto panted.

This guy. To actually imply that I would not be ready was an absolute insult.

Soon the gears began to turn in my head. This would be the perfect opportunity to show Naruto how much better sex could be. The animalistic encounters we were used to paled in comparison to what I could give him. I'd have to take my time with this.

Opposed to a verbal answer, I settled with claiming the boy's soft lips. Receptive as always, the blond attempted to out-do me. Sure, Naruto was a fast learner, and I was not an expert at kissing, but I was intent on showing my younger companion the ropes. My tongue dominated the one awaiting it within the scorching mouth opposite mine. Sly fingers became entangled in his soft hair. His hands were gripping my shirt tightly and the grip became even more taut as we continued kissing. Becoming rather impatient with our annoying stagnancy, I picked up the lithe body against mine and led him to his bedroom.

Naruto's legs were securely fastened around my waist as we reached the bed. I kneeled down slightly so that his butt touched the mattress. The small black shirt that he was wearing had to go. Slowly, I pulled the dark piece of clothing above his head. The bared body was tanned, toned, and absolutely flawless. I drank in every inch of the perfect skin and became intent on marring it. Teasingly, I pecked at the soft skin of his neck. I trailed soft kisses along the landscape before settling on one spot and the kissing became sucking. The moan that erupted from him drove me insane. His hips slowly grinded against my own and I found it hard not to rush things.

Lower I traveled until I found a nipple. My mouth completely engulfed the nub as my right hand began to pinch and tease the other one. He hissed as his back arched sharply. My tongue drew circles around the sensitive spot.

"K-Kakashi! I-I-" He stammered. I laughed. I could only imagine how he would react a bit later. Even lower I ventured. I tasted every square inch of his smooth abdomen as if I was never going to experience it again. As I reached the area directly below his navel, the real fun began. Naruto tensed slightly as my fingers invaded the waistband of his bothersome pants. He dutifully relaxed his legs and it allowed me to remove his last item of clothing. He sat there at the edge of his bed, hands on the bed serving as his only leverage. A blush clung to his cheeks and it hit me that I had never truly seen him completely naked. My eyes danced from his eyes, to his lips, to his chest, navel and finally...

As always, I hated to sound cliché, but damn, the boy definitely had something to be proud of. For some reason, I couldn't help but lick my lips as I climbed in between his legs. Our eyes connected as I began to kiss his inner thigh. With each peck, I closed in on the prize. The rise and fall of his chest became quicker as he became anxious, but his gaze never meandered. Finally I made contact. Magnificent, the appendage stood in front of my face, twitching slightly. It was now or never. My tongue slowly licked from the base up to the tip. Immediately his head shot back and his hips bucked. Not quite satisfied with his reaction, my licking gave way to more. Naruto nearly screamed as my mouth closed in. In no more than a second, I had devoured nearly the entirety of the pulsing cock. I literally had to hold his hips in place to keep them down. My head bobbed, rising to the top to suck and lick on the tip, and then downwards to swallow as much of him as I could. Abruptly, I pulled off of his cock. Before he had time to protest, I wrapped my hand around it and began to mimic the motion I had previously patented. My focus shifted lower and my tongue lapped at his balls. The purr that I got as a result was electrifying. Faster, I began to pump the slender cock in my grasp. I could feel each spasm that came from him and I could only guess as to what was close.

"I-I'm g-gonna c-" He couldn't speak fast enough. I watched in awe as his body shook with an orgasm. For all I knew, this could have been the first orgasm that I had ever given him due to the fact that previously, I had never given thought to anything other than my own after marvelous spurt began spilling onto his bare abdomen. His hips bucked uncontrollably. Even as the moment of euphoria slowly faded, the moan that he emitted seemed steady. As he finally came down from his high, I decided that it was my turn. My fingers found his lips and as if he knew my intentions, Naruto opened his mouth. Slowly, I pushed two fingers into the excitingly scorching cavern and he dutifully began to suck on them. Always the multi-tasker, I licked his stomach absolutely clean; the taste was intoxicating. Once I felt as though my fingers were sufficiently covered, I pulled them from his lips and opened his legs a bit wider. The boy before me sighed as two wet fingers pushed into him. I always expected that he "ready" himself during our previous encounters, but that wouldn't do. He became less tense as time passed. The eager boy began to push his waist down onto my fingers and I took that as a sign that he was prepared.

It didn't take long for me to strip down. I made quick work of my shirt and even quicker work of my pants. After being confined for so long, my waistband lowered and released my own neglected appendage and it stood at full attention. I turned back to the bed and my eyes fell to Naruto, settled on all fours like I had viewed him so many times before. For such an enticing sight, I couldn't face the display before me. Gently I urged him to turn over, his back to the bed. I watched as he took in my full image and my skin heated up under his inspecting gaze. He drank in every detail of my body and I wouldn't have it any other way. Any patience I previously had suddenly evaporated.

Once more, I climbed in between his legs and placed my cock at his entrance. I hadn't even started, yet the precum that I was steadily producing suggested otherwise. In one swift motion, I pushed myself into Naruto until I was fully hilted. His back arched high and I literally thought I'd melt after hearing the moan that erupted from him. Slowly, I pulled out most of the way and then pushed forward once more. His body was sweltering as I slid in and out of him. Lithe legs wrapped around my waist and willed me further into him if it were at all possible. His eyes were shut tightly, mouth agape as loud pants spilled out. I placed hands on either side of his head and lowered myself until I was close enough to touch his lips. The kiss was slow and methodical, as was my thrusting. I began to lose myself in him. He began timing his movements with my own and our speed began to build. I thrusted once more and his body convulsed. An audible gasp filled the room. A similar reaction was evident on my next thrust and I made a mental note to continue to assault the same area inside of him. The moans that were relatively quiet gave way to much more frequent and louder ones. His hands gripped the sheets and threatened to rip the fabric as I grabbed a hold of his previously neglected cock. I pumped the swollen appendage in time with my thrusting. A familiar sensation gripped me and I knew my climax was imminent. I increased my pace once more and rocked the small body. I didn't have much time to react before my orgasm sprang forth. As if reading my mind, Naruto spoke.

"A-again I'm-" and once more, he was rendered speechless as he too began to spasm. I pulled out of him a split second before climaxing and continued to work his cock as he went over the edge. The orgasm did not last long, but the feeling of it was eternal. I wiped sweat from my brow with the back of my hand and slowly began to comprehend the situation. I caught his soft lips once more before getting up to grab a towel from his bathroom. In the short trek from his washroom back to his bedroom, Naruto already seemed to be falling asleep. After wiping the both of us clean, I absolutely collapsed next to the still body. My emotions were still running on overdrive and without overly thinking, I uttered the first thing that came to my mind.

"I love you." I said as my arm fell across his chest. The severity of those three words didn't occur to me until I actually said them and I cursed myself for being so reckless. My heartbeat raced as I didn't receive an immediate answer from him. His head crooned upwards and I immediately dove into his vibrant blue pools. His eyes stayed locked on my own and without saying a word, he kissed me. He then graced me with a response.

"I love you too." He spoke as he cuddled closer to me.

I smiled brightly and the words replayed over and over in my head as we both drifted off to sleep.

**A/N:** Once more, sorry for the wait! There are no excuses...but if I had a few...NBA playoffs, video games, and sleeping...yeah, those three have dominated my time I hoped you all enjoyed this installment. Don't worry about the typos Please review if you've got a second to spare! Have a great day! :)


End file.
